Kurama's First Love
by Kawaii Youko
Summary: Just as a flower blooms, first love comes into season. However, as Kurama soon comes to realize, even the most beautiful rose has its thorns. (Romance - Drama; COMPLETED; Chapters 1-11)
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own any characters associated with Yu Yu Hakusho. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Down the noisy halls Kurama walked, humming quietly to himself. Yusuke  
and the others would surely arrive shortly. They would come running,  
acting completely immature and childish, like always. Life in the  
human world no longer thrilled Kurama, in fact, it bored him.  
  
Always the same thing; dull classes, stupid students rushing past him,  
and an endless pile of school work. What's the point of it all? he  
asked himself.  
  
Seldom did he feel this way, so melancholy and empty. Something was  
missing in his life, but what?  
  
"Hey Kurama!" came Yusuke's voice from behind. His voice was full of  
excitement.  
  
Kurama halted, though he did not turn around. He did not wish for the  
others to see his somber face.  
  
Just as it seemed Kurama could not be any more depressed, his heart  
sank lower. How could he face his friends? They would notice something  
wrong with him, wouldn't they?  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Yusuke asked, clapping his hand on the  
taller boy's shoulder.  
  
"Around," Kurama replied, masking his sadness. "Where have you been?"  
  
Yusuke began to speak, but Kurama was no longer listening. Something  
more interesting had caught his eye.  
  
A girl, a human girl had captured his attention. She stood, surrounded  
by a group of girls; the same group of girls who usually would be  
chasing him!  
  
Her bushy brown hair was tied back, her bangs hanging loosely in her  
face. Oh, a face so fair, Kurama thought. Indeed, she was beautiful.  
Her almond shaped eyes, green of course, were bright and cheery. And  
best of all, was her smile; kind yet alluring.  
  
Kurama's throat became choked up, his hands clammy. His eyes had a  
glassy look to them, unfocused and distant.  
  
"HELLO!?" Yusuke shouted, trying to regain Kurama's attention.  
  
Only once Yusuke had slapped Kurama across his face did he return to  
reality.  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted, irate.  
  
Yusuke backed off; he knew not to push Kurama too far. "Nothing," he  
replied, holding his hands up.  
  
"Then why did you slap me?" Kurama asked, still fuming.  
  
Before Yusuke could answer, Kuwabara interjected. "You were drooling,"  
he said bluntly.  
  
"I was not drooling," Kurama argued calmly.  
  
"It sure looked like you were to me. Got your eye on a girl?" Kuwabara  
asked, a dim-witted smiled on his face.  
  
"Well, that's truly none of your business, now isn't it?" Kurama  
replied blandly.  
  
"So, it is a girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed childishly. "Who is it?"  
  
"As I said before," Kurama replied firmly, "it's really none of your  
business."  
  
Unfortunately, Kuwabara, as dumb as he is, didn't pick up on his queue  
to shut up. Instead, he stood next to Kurama, his eyes scanning every  
girl who crossed their path.  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
"No."  
  
For several minutes Kuwabara pointed out each and every girl who  
walked by, asking if she was the girl Kurama was staring at. Kurama  
began to grow tired of this.  
  
"Will you just knock it off?" he asked, becoming annoyed.  
  
"Only if you'll tell me who it is!" Kuwabara answered, feeling as if  
he had out-witted Kurama.  
  
"All right, it's the one over there," Kurama replied, turning around.  
  
"Where? Which girl?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"I already told you," Kurama said smugly. "The one over there."  
  
Feeling satified, Kurama began walking towards his locker. In no time,  
his mind had begun to drift. I wonder what her name is, Kurama thought  
to himself.  
  
"Kurama?" came Hiei's voice.  
  
Jolting back to reality, Kurama turned to his friend.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What was that big oaf talking about back there?" Hiei asked, a hint  
of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," Kurama replied, blushing furiously.  
  
"Because I could have sworn that I did see you drooling," he said with  
a smirk. "Who was she?"  
  
"If you must know," Kurama replied, "I don't even know her name."  
  
"Well, what did she look like?"  
  
"An angel," Kurama replied, a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
Thus began Kurama's infatuation with a ningen girl, his so called  
"tenshi".  
  
Another chapter has been added! Be sure to read it as well!  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Many times the word "tenshi" found its way into Kurama's school work.  
His story on Romeo and Juliet turned into his fantasies about the girl  
he had seen. The pictures in his history book became distorted and  
would form her face. She was all he could think about. In time, even  
his friends, however unobservant, noticed a change.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Kurama?" Yusuke asked his friend and  
rival, Kuwabara.  
  
"It's that girl," Kuwabara replied, trying to catch a glimpse of  
Kurama's notebook.  
  
"Girl?" Yusuke asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara answered, surrendering hope that he would see what  
Kurama had scrolled across the cover of his notebook. "Some girl he  
saw in the hall yesterday."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Well," Kuwabara replied, "if I knew that, I wouldn't need to read  
what he's written ALL OVER HIS STUFF!"  
  
With Kuwabara's last, resounding words, the entire class had turned  
their eyes on him. Whispers flew about, and girls giggled quietly.  
  
"Mr. Kazuma," the teacher asked, "would you mind sharing with the  
class what you find so interesting?"  
  
"Uh," Kuwabara managed, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his  
head. "Nothing."  
  
"Well, then, I assume you would mind letting me continue my class. Am  
I correct?"  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara replied idiotically.  
  
After a moment of tense silence, class returned to normal. Though,  
Kuwabara and Yusuke no longer had an interest in what the teacher was  
saying.  
  
"So, you think he knows her name?" Yusuke asked quietly.  
  
"Naturally," Kuwabara replied, green with envy. "He probably has the  
name and number of every girl in the school!"  
  
"Nah," Yusuke argued. "He can't have EVERY girls' number."  
  
"I don't know Urameshi, the girls all go gah-gah over him."  
  
Yusuke looked down, his face full of dismay. "I gotta figure out his  
secret."  
  
"You and me both," Kuwabara said, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"You know," Yusuke whispered, "you weren't supposed to hear that."  
  
"Huh? I wasn't?"  
  
"No. I was talking to myself, you baka."  
  
"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping to his feet.  
  
"MR. KAZUMA! IN THE HALL!" the teacher screeched, pointing at the  
door.  
  
Extremely embarrassed, Kuwabara left the room. The teacher was in  
close pursuit, her eyes flashing menacingly.  
  
The perfect opportunity, Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
Seizing this brief moment of unsupervised class, Yusuke decided to  
find out what made Kurama so irresistible.  
  
"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke asked, walking towards the desk.  
  
"Yes?" Came Kurama's peaceful voice.  
  
"I was just wanted to talk," he began, feeling as though this would be  
a piece of cake. "I was wondering, how do you get your hair to stay  
like that? The girls must love it."  
  
"It's natural, I.hey, wait," Kurama said, looking at Yusuke. "Where is  
this coming from?"  
  
"Oh, I was just curious.so it's natural?"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kurama replied, a sweat drop rolling down the side of his  
head.  
  
"Excellent. And what about your eyes? Are they colored contacts?"  
Yusuke asked, sounding as innocent as possible.  
  
"Forget it, Yusuke," Kurama said, returning to his "work". "I'm not  
going to do your assignment for you."  
  
"No, you've got me all wrong. I merely wanted to compliment you on  
your impeccable style."  
  
"Be sure not to choke on that word, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke ignored that comment. "Where do you find your outfit?"  
  
"Okay, you're creeping me out," Kurama replied.  
  
Yusuke pulled a pencil and paper from his binder.  
"'You're.Creeping.Me.Out," he said,  
writing the words as he went. "Is that located down town?"  
  
"No," Kurama replied. "It's located in your strange little mind.  
Please leave me alone."  
  
Returning to his desk, Yusuke reviewed his list:  
  
1)Naturally nappy hair  
2)Natural green eyes  
3)Artificial attitude  
  
This is the end of another chapter! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it as well!  
There's more to come, so be sure to check the story out from time to  
time. Bye!  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
I wonder what Yusuke was up to when he was asking me all of those questions yesterday, Kurama thought to himself as he walked away from his English class. However, that thought was soon driven out of his mind by the sight of the girl he'd had his eye on.  
  
Once again, Kurama found himself lost for words, let alone whole thoughts. His mouth sagged slightly as the girl gently brushed by him in the hallway. Her skin is so smooth, he thought, wondering if she used lotion.  
  
Unfortunately, he hadn't the time to ponder this mystery; he had to get to lunch. With one last glance at her, he began towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Yo, Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted. He quickly lumbered up to where Kurama stood. "I've got it! I know who the girl is!"  
  
"Do you?" this was a question, a stupid one in fact. Kuwabara barely knew how to multiply, so how could he possibly figure out which girl Kurama had his eye on?  
  
"It's Botan!" he shouted, feeling superior.  
  
"Yeah, that's it Kuwabara, you've got me. I guess you're too smart for me," Kurama replied sarcastically.  
  
"That's right," Kuwabara boasted. Obviously, the fact that Kurama wasn't serious had passed him by. "I am too smart for you."  
  
"Cut it out baka," said a drawling voice; Hiei. "You miss everything.figures."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.  
  
"Do you honestly think Kurama loves Botan? It would take a complete moron to believe that."  
  
"Hey! Are you calling me stupid?" Kuwabara exclaimed.  
  
"Very good, Kuwabara," Hiei taunted. "That was just under the buzzer."  
  
A muscle in Kuwabara's forehead twitched, as did one in his beady left eye. He was dumbfounded, to say the least.  
  
"Come on, Kurama," Hiei said, motioning for his friend to follow.  
  
Still Kuwabara stood there, a ridiculous look on his face.  
  
"Buzzer?" he asked no one in particular. "What was that shrimp talking about?"  
  
As Kurama arrived with Hiei in the lunch room, he was pleasantly surprised. The only table available was the one with the mysteriously beautiful girl.  
  
"Come on, let's sit outside," Hiei suggested.  
  
"Why not in here?" Kurama asked inconspicuously.  
  
"It's too crowded," he replied. "Besides, the only table we could sit at has ningen girls at it."  
  
"So?" Kurama asked.  
  
"So, we should sit outside," Hiei said, agitated. "Unless, of course, there's a reason you want to sit with that particular group of girls."  
  
"Of course not!" Kurama replied hastily, too hastily.  
  
"Okay, which one is it?"  
  
"The one with brown hair," Kurama asked. "Why?"  
  
Too late. Hiei was already headed towards the girl's table.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama hissed, following him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You wanted to sit by her, so sit we shall," Hiei said. An evil smirk was on his face, Kurama found it rather unnerving.  
  
Hiei strolled up to the girl in charge; the same one as Kurama desired. He set his lunch box on the table, and took a seat, without as much as a hello.  
  
"Um, pardon me," the girl asked politely. "Is there a reason you're sitting here?"  
  
"Nope," answered Hiei, opening his lunch box.  
  
"Well then, could you please move so my friend can sit there?"  
  
"Nope," Hiei replied once more, taking out an apple. "Why should I?"  
  
"Well," the girl replied, dropping her polite manner, "I was saving that seat. Move."  
  
"I said no," Hiei replied, looking her in the eye.  
  
The girl, knowing she couldn't fight the stubborn Youkai, returned to her seat. All the while, the other girls giggled wildly.  
  
"Hey Kurama! You gonna just stand there?" Hiei called to his friend. Reluctantly, Kurama took a seat next to the brown hair girl. He deliberately avoided making eye contact. He knew it would only cause trouble.  
  
"Hey! Look!" one of the girls exclaimed. "It's the weirdo's girlfriend!"  
  
Kurama hid his face, he figured that it was best just to ignore their remarks. Hopefully Hiei would do the same.nope. Hiei didn't get the hint.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, rising to his feet.  
  
The girl who spoke rose to her feet, she was nearly a foot taller than Hiei.  
  
"I said, that she must be your girlfriend, you short freak," she replied threateningly.  
  
"Who are you calling a short freak, you baka ningen?" Hiei asked, standing on the table to level their eyes.  
  
"You," she replied firmly. "Do you see anyone else under five foot?"  
  
"You'd better shut up, before I make you," Hiei said, raising a fist.  
  
"Ooh, what are you going to do? Hurt me with your tiny fist?" she taunted.  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he said, advancing on her.  
  
Whether it was voluntary or not, the girl backed away. She found Hiei's unconcerned manner menacing. Just as it looked as though Hiei would hit her, Kurama also stood and placed a hand on the fire Youkai's shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother with her," he said calmly. Kurama had always been the peaceful one.  
  
"You're probably right," Hiei agreed slowly. "She isn't worth the ground I spit on."  
  
With those words the girl exploded. "You little shrimp! How dare you?! I outta kick your dress wearing' butt!" The girl, who was taller and much stronger than the others, struggled to get at Hiei. "Let me at HIM!"  
  
Hiei, unphased, threw his head back and laughed manically.  
  
"So, puny girl, you wish to fight a fire Youkai? Well, have at me!" Hiei shouted, egging her on.  
  
"YOU DON'T SCARE ME! I COULD KILL YOU FIVE TIMES BEFORE YOU HIT THE FLOOR! LET ME AT HIM!" the girl shouted, punching at the air.  
  
"You want to see something scary do you?" Hiei asked, his hand going for the headband covering his Jagan eye. "Then prepare to look fear straight in the eye!" With his last words, he ripped the headband off, throwing it to the ground. The cafeteria went silent, dead silent. The girl who had so eagerly challenged Hiei went pale, as did her friends. Hiei smirked, a triumphant look in his mortal eyes.  
  
Kurama did not find this funny in the least, Hiei's mistake would surely cause an uproar. "Hiei, hide that thing before everyone sees it!" Kurama whispered, a concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked defiantly. "She wished to see something that would scare her, so she has."  
  
A sound came from the girl who had so willingly challenged him. "Is that real?" she asked, coming closer.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S REAL!" Hiei shouted, holding his ground.  
  
"It looks pretty fake to me," the girl said off-handishly. "It's probably glued on."  
  
"HOW CAN A PERSON BE SO STUPID?? IT'S REAL WHETHER IT LOOKS LIKE IT OR NOT!" Hiei shouted, picking up his headband and slipping it back into place.  
  
Hiei marched off, leaving his lunch box at the table. Kurama, not wanting to be left alone with a group of riled up girls, grabbed his things, as well as Hiei's and got up. Just as he left the room, he realized that his sketchbook was missing, the same one that contained pictures of that girl.  
  
Wow, another chapter finished. Well, though some things may seem slightly out of character, such as Hiei leaving the fight, were intended to be that way. In response to a comment from a reader, boys, not only girls, sometimes write the names of the girls they like, or draw their faces in places. Though it may seem odd, it's true. Another chapter is coming soon!  
  
Kawaii Youko, 14 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Kurama's insides had frozen. He was doomed, no matter how he looked at it. On one hand, if someone found it, they would know his deepest secret, one that not even Hiei completely knew.  
  
Sure, Hiei knew that Kurama liked a girl, but he didn't know he loved her. Not a clue at all.  
  
Kurama laughed lightly. Love; not the same love he felt for his mother, a different kind. When he was near her, he desired to hold her close and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He loved his mother, very much so, but just the way a child loved their parent. He had never felt like this before.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei finally asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama jolted back to reality, leaving his fantasy world behind. He now sat on the cold floor of the hallway; school was over.  
  
Kurama and Hiei's magnified voices echoed through the empty halls.  
  
"I don't know much about having friends, much less liking some one, but I do think that you should talk to her."  
  
"Why do you say that, Hiei?" Kurama asked, turning his eyes on the haughty, yet intuitive youkai.  
  
"I grow bored of watching you stare into the oblivion," Hiei replied, a smirk on his face. "And your drooling, however amusing it is to watch you soaking your shirt, I wish you wouldn't do that.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kurama apologized, wiping his mouth with his hand, then wiping his hand on his pants.  
  
"You like her that much, do you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's all I can think about anymore," Kurama said, staring off dreamily.  
  
"I can tell; your grades are slipping," Hiei interrupted, reaching into his black binder.  
  
Hiei handed Kurama a piece of paper, the number 71 was written at the top in red ink. This was Kurama's biology test, and he'd nearly failed it?! Biology was his best subject by far, owing to his ability with plants.  
  
"You dropped it in the hallway," Hiei replied. "I thought you'd want it, since you may want to stare at the picture on the back."  
  
Kurama turned the paper over. There, drawn in black ink, was a sketch of the girl. Her hair almost looked realistic, and her facial expression was true to her. Hiei noticed her mesmerizing eyes stared into his friend's eyes. Though they were only two-dimensional, they still seemed to have a life-like to them; almost too life-like in Hiei's opinion.  
  
"If you ask me, I think something is wrong with her. I can't put my finger on it, but something's not quite right."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kurama asked, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Earlier, when I took my headband off, I felt a strange presence; something evil," Hiei explained. "That's why I left without fighting that girl."  
  
Hiei was scared enough to leave a fight? Kurama wondered.  
  
"And you believe that this girl is the one who gave you that feeling?" Kurama asked aloud.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't her, but it had to have been someone standing near her for the feeling to be that strong."  
  
"That's stupid Hiei," Kurama replied off-handish manner. "I seriously doubt that an evil being is lurking in the school."  
  
"You never know," Hiei replied. "Evil has been found in more unlikely places than a high school."  
  
"Perhaps so," Kurama replied calmly, "but I seriously doubt there is anything more evil than the cafeteria's tuna loaf surprise, at least in this school."  
  
Hiei blanched at the though of anything containing the words 'tuna' and 'surprise'.  
  
"I hate fish," he said, sticking out his tongue.  
  
"I'm sure you do," Kurama replied. "Especially after that giant fish scared you when you at the amusement park when you were a kid."  
  
Hiei blushed. "I wasn't scared, I just thought he was stupid and was going to kick his butt."  
  
"Sure Hiei," Kurama replied, stifling a laugh.  
  
"Never bring up that story again," Hiei said, closing his eyes. "Otherwise, I'll have to hurt you."  
  
This was an empty threat; just like many of Hiei's others. Hiei, no matter how stubborn, could never hurt his friends without reasonable cause. The dreaded fish story from Hiei's childhood, no matter how embarrassing, wasn't a reason to fight Kurama.  
  
Stupid fish, Hiei thought. He shuddered at the memory.  
  
So ends another chapter of my story. I know it's a lot shorter than the others, but there wasn't too much to this one. The next chapter is sure to be exciting, suspenseful and equally funny! Is my story starting to get more interesting? I sure hope so. Enjoy!  
  
Kawaii Youko, 14 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Something just wasn't right.  
  
As Kurama walked down the lonely streets leading to the school, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.  
  
The sky was a dull gray, plain and more mundane than Kurama had ever seen it. A chilly wind blew, ruffling Kurama's hair. The breeze wasn't refreshing, not at all.  
  
The plants lining the sidewalk seemed to wilt, as if in mourning. Though, what perplexed Kurama most was the absence of people; the absence of life.  
  
There were no cars driving down the road, no children on bicycles, nor was there any sign of life in general. Only emptiness; utter emptiness.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kurama asked aloud.  
  
"The true question is; where are you?" said a misty voice.  
  
"Who said that?" Kurama asked, searching for the source of the seemingly disembodied voice.  
  
"Why, me of course," replied the voice.  
  
"Show yourself," Kurama said in a firm voice.  
  
"If you wish," said the voice, sounding downtrodden.  
  
Before Kurama appeared a girl, or at least he thought it was a girl. She was unlike any girl he'd ever seen, whether it be demon or ningen.  
  
She was beautiful, he could not deny that. Long, silvery hair fell just past her waist, several pieces hanging in her pale face. Her eyes, a soft purple, had something of a shimmer to them. Kurama found it hard to look away.  
  
"Staring isn't polite," she commented with a devious smile.  
  
"I apologize," Kurama replied, tearing his eyes from her.  
  
A smirk curled on her lips.  
  
"I get that often from you ningen boys," she said with a skyward glance. "What is your fascination with exterior beauty?"  
  
She took a second to ponder that, while Kurama simply smiled.  
  
"Well no matter," she said, looking at him. "I have not come to ningenkai to discuss such things."  
  
"What are you here for then?" Kurama asked, casting a serious glance in her direction.  
  
"Why you're no fun," she replied, teasing him. "Well, on to business. My name is Shiro, and I'm very pleased to meet you, Kurama."  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Kurama asked in mild surprise.  
  
"Don't be so surprised, Chikyuu-jin," she said, flipping her hair. "I know many things."  
  
"Are you a demon by chance?" he asked, still observing her un-earthly appearance.  
  
"You could say that," she replied with a smile. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, really," he said, looking away from her.  
  
"Oh, you find me attractive, do you?" she asked in a slightly cocky manner.  
  
"Now that's not something you ask someone right away, now is it?" he laughed.  
  
"Perhaps not," she said thoughtfully. "Well, anyway, I've come on business."  
  
"And what might that be?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Do you know this girl?" she asked, holding up a picture of Kurama's crush.  
  
"Yeah," he replied slowly, certain that he was blushing.  
  
"Well, she's been kidnapped and I was sent to inform you," she said lightheartedly. "But not to worry, no harm will befall her, as long as you reach her before sunset."  
  
"Sunset?" Kurama asked, staring at the quickly rising sun.  
  
So ends my 5th chapter. I know this took an awful long time to get posted, but it was worth it wasn't it? Kurama's crush has been kidnapped, there's allegedly a demon running around school and this strange girl, Shiro, appears. What could happen next?  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As I stated in the first chapter, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Shiro smirked. "So?" she asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
Kurama looked at her, his eyes full of determination. If someone was in danger, that was definitely a priority to him.  
  
"Lead the way," he said, not worrying about school.  
  
The demonic girl smiled, then, turned quickly on her heel. She dashed off, leaving Kurama to follow in her wake.  
  
Kurama sighed. 'Just another day,' he thought. 'Fighting demons and saving innocent humans.'  
  
Running quickly, Kurama caught up to her. "Just where are we going?" he asked, alongside her.  
  
"To Makai of course," she said, not bothering to look at him. "Where else would they be?"  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
After traveling through a thicket of trees, a portal came into view; it apparently led into the very heart of Makai.  
  
"We're here," Shiro said, hopping lightly onto the stump of a tree. "And this is where I leave you."  
  
Kurama carefully approached the glowing portal. He reached his hand through it, nothing happened.  
  
"Good luck Chikyuu-jin," she said, disappearing once again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he walked through the barrier separating Ningenkai and Makai.  
  
~*~ (just a change in scene)  
  
Kurama fell from the sky, crashing into the ground. He lie there for a few seconds, and slowly got to his feet. He looked around.  
  
He now stood at the entrance to a large castle, which was stationed atop a hill.  
  
"This must be it," he said, walking towards the building. He drew a rose from his hair, transforming it into his rose whip. He was ready for anything.  
  
With a small push, the door creaked open. The entry way was dark, and from what Kurama saw, bones littered the path.  
  
"Lovely," he said, walking cautiously.  
  
On the walls there were pictures, mostly drawn in red paint; or was it blood? A crunching sound echoed through the hall as Kurama strode toward a light at the end of the tunnel. He reached a second door.  
  
"This is far too easy," he said, glancing at the door. "Surely there would have been some type of trap by now."  
  
Kurama reached for the handle, remembering that he had a time restraint. This door creaked also as it opened.  
  
Inside was a grand room, such as one you would find in a mansion. The floor was tile, the ceiling was high, and music was playing in the background. It unnerved him.  
  
'What's going on here?' he wondered, looking about the room.  
  
"Welcome," said a voice, the same voice Kurama had heard just a few moments ago.  
  
"I've been expecting you," the woman's voice said.  
  
Kurama stepped further into the room, gazing for the speaker. "Shiro?" he asked, recognizing the voice.  
  
"Very good," she said, appearing just a few feet away from him. "It seems you've found my hide-out."  
  
"Your hide-out?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied, nodding.  
  
"Where is the one who sent you? Where is - "  
  
"Oh, no one actually sent me," she interrupted, smirking.  
  
"Then what's going on here?" he asked.  
  
Shiro took a step towards Kurama. "You've just fallen into my trap," she said.  
  
Kurama blinked; everything was going too fast, even for him. He was still trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"You mean you're the one who kidnapped her?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Well, you could say that," she replied, turning her head. "Or you could just say that she and I are one being."  
  
The pale demon transformed her appearance to that of the human girl Kurama fancied. "You see?" she asked in the higher pitched voice. Kurama stared, his mouth agape.  
  
"Oh come now Kurama, don't look at me like that," she said, smiling.  
  
"B-but you," he stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I'm a demon. You really should have listened to your short friend," she said. "He was the only one who knew the truth, he tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to him."  
  
The now human Shiro took another step towards him. "And now, you shall never leave this castle alive."  
  
Big surprise! Hiei had indeed been correct, there was a demon in the school, and it was the person they least suspected! More chapters coming soon!  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, so leave me alone about it! I don't think typing this repeatedly will truly help that sink in.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Kurama stood there, his mouth slightly agape. He had been given too many facts in too short an amount of time. Could this demon that stood before him actually be the very same girl he had a crush on?  
  
"Don't look so surprised," she said, smiling.  
  
He blinked. "So all of this was a trap? But why?" he asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked," she replied, returning to her demon form, her voice taking a subtle change. "I had to meet you; I found it imperative."  
  
Kurama took a step away from her. "What are you talking about?" he asked, baffled beyond belief.  
  
"It's simple Kurama," she said, pausing slightly at his name. "I know who you are."  
  
She stood in front of him, her eyes flickering. "You are one of the most feared demons in Makai; Yoko Kurama, or you were, before you went soft and allowed yourself to be caught. It was said that you were killed years ago, but I see the rumors were incorrect. You seem very much alive and well to me."  
  
He was watching her; the reality was slowly sinking in.  
  
"So, where is it?" she asked firmly.  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"The Forlorn Hope," she replied, as though he should have known the entire time.  
  
Kurama looked at her sternly. He remembered all too well how hard he worked to obtain the mirror.  
  
"I don't have it," he admitted to her, crossing his arms in front of him. "I haven't reverted to my old ways of thievery. I've suppressed my yoko side for the past 15 years."  
  
"Is that so?" she asked, narrowing her eyes to slits. "You mean to tell me that every time you fight you don't feel him rising in you? Struggling to escape that prison you call a body?"  
  
Kurama stared at her. It was beyond him how she even knew he was indeed the same person as the demon who did that so long ago, but it seemed impossible for her to know about his yoko side's rising influence.  
  
Every time he fought, he found his yoko tendencies rising in him. He would have to apply his strong will to force his yoko side to subside within him, instead of bursting out and causing mayhem.  
  
"N-no," he said, his voice wavering slightly.  
  
"You're lying," she said flatly. "I can tell. You don't have to lie to me Kurama."  
  
Shiro took a small step towards him, her eyes still narrowed. Kurama, in turn, took a step back in the direction of the door.  
  
Kurama could sense her aura. Something about it stuck fear into him, he just couldn't place his finger on it. Was it her overly calm demeanor? Yes, that had to be it. While he seemed to quiver and quake, she stood firm. He shuddered involuntarily.  
  
'If only I had listened to Hiei,' he thought. 'He tried to warn me before, but I put a girl, who I didn't even know, over my best friend.'  
  
Shiro had managed to steer Kurama into a corner. His back was to the fall and she stood before him, smirking. She held one hand out and pressed it to his chest.  
  
"Yoko, come out and play," she said, a sinister glint in her amethyst eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei blinked.  
  
He stood at Kurama's locker, like usual, waiting for the fox demon to arrive. It was unlike him to be late.  
  
The bell signaling the start of homeroom rang.  
  
'Where is he?' Hiei thought, glancing around the nearly empty hallway.  
  
With no more than the blink of an eye, Hiei was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama yelled out in pain. It felt as though his heart was going to be ripped out of his chest. Inside him, he could feel his yoko side collecting itself together, uprising against him.  
  
His emerald eyes flashed a golden brown. His teeth ached, fangs poking his bottom lip. His bones were lengthening, a painful process.  
  
Shiro's smirk widened. "Let me see your truest form Kurama. Don't fight it; let's see what is hiding inside that pathetic human carcass of yours!"  
  
Well, I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted. Lately it seems I've had very little focus, but now, I have complete concentration! *holds a finger in the air, patriotic music playing in the background* And I shall do my best to make my updates more quickly and get them posted!  
  
*music cuts off* Hey, a girl can hope. Let me know whatcha think of this chapter!  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, I wouldn't be placing a disclaimer at the top of this chapter. I would be in Japan, creating new episodes for the series! That being said, I don't own anything. ^^  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
An eerie cold devoured the room in a matter of seconds. A dark cloud of fog engulfed Kurama, causing Shiro to reel back. Electricity shot out of the cloud in places and there was a drawling voice that cut in from no where.  
  
"You wished to see this side of me," it stated. "But now that you have, you may not live to tell another soul that I indeed have survived."  
  
Out of the fog stepped a man; both tall and lean. His white outfit fluttered in the wind with no origin. Slowly, the fog thinned more and Shiro was able to glimpse this creature, who now stood in plain view.  
  
The first thing she noticed was his eyes; his golden brown eyes staring into her brilliant purple. They were narrowed as if in suspicion, yet seemed calm and calculated, but then perhaps slightly maniacal all at the same time. She stared, her mouth slightly agape, as if mesmerized.  
  
"Staring is rude," he remarked inertly. "And close your mouth; you look even more moronic with it hanging open like that."  
  
Shiro righted herself, but continued to stare at this apparition before her.  
  
Her eyes were fixed on his seemingly emotionless face. His silvery bangs hung delicately in his face, to some extent shading his eyes, the ends of several pieces gently brushing against the bridge of his nose. A callous smirk lingered on his lips. Mounted atop his head were fox ears, the edges slightly jagged.  
  
His slender arms hung stiffly at his sides, his hands clenched in fists. His hair, which came about level with his waist, billowed in the none- existent wind that now swept through the room, as did his downy-like tail.  
  
His eyes narrowed a bit more. "I thought I told you to stop staring. Do you have trouble hearing?" he asked, sneering at her.  
  
She smirked. "Not at all."  
  
"Then stop staring at me," he said, his tone increasingly demanding.  
  
Shiro rolled her eyes at him. She then muttered something that sounded like "men" under her breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei ran as fast as his nimble feet would carry him. Occasionally dodging trees to his left and right, he made his way towards the portal. Kurama had been here, his ki was still able to be sensed.  
  
'I'm close,' he thought, as he neared the gateway to Makai.  
  
~*~  
  
Yusuke sighed as he entered the men's room at his school. He lumbered over to one of the sinks and turned on the water. In the mirror above the sink, was his reflection.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" he asked aloud, gazing into the mirror.  
  
His image wasn't the same as it had been only one day before. He had made a change for the better, or so he had thought at the time.  
  
That morning, Yusuke had raided his mother's bathroom in attempts to "spruce up" his image according to Kurama's indirectly give suggestions. He sighed again, splashing his face with water.  
  
"Why did I even listen to that guy? He has no idea what he's talking about; the only reason he can get girls is because he was born lucky," he told himself, watching the make up and other beauty products run down the drain. "That's right; it's not his perfect looks at all, just that attitude of his."  
  
Yusuke, having made up his mind about Kurama and his attitude, emerged from the bathroom, a slight spring in his step.  
  
'I'll show him!' he thought, a triumphant look on his face.  
  
Upon passing Keiko in the hallway, he commented on her skirt, such as he had many times before. He continued walking, his head held high, a red hand print on his left cheek.  
  
Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit short and pointless, but look at it this way, at least I updated!  
  
Also, I know that a good deal of this chapter pertains to Yoko Kurama's appearance. ^^ That doesn't need to be pointed out; I merely did it for those people who may never have seen him or perhaps even heard of him. I'll try and update again soon, and hopefully, it will be longer and more interesting! Ja matte ne!  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, never have, never will. =___=  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The ancient door creaked open, swaying heavily on its hinges as the fire koorime entered. Hiei glanced around, his eyes narrowed to slits, his Jagan glowing slightly beneath his head band.  
  
'Demon,' Hiei observed, the scent reaching him long before the sight of the apparitions standing before him. His hand instinctively went to his katana, which rest safely at his hip. He took several steps, arriving in plain view of the silver-haired youkaiis.  
  
Shiro looked at him, a twinkle of malicious delight in her violet eyes. "Looks like there will be a party here after all."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes at the girl's joke; not having time to give a care what she had said. His eyes darted to the tallest of the three, and with a small blink, recognition dawned on him.  
  
"Kurama?" he questioned the fox, his grip on the handle of his katana loosening a fraction.  
  
With a devious smirk and a casual nod from the golden-eyed creature, Hiei closed his eyes, letting out a small, contented sigh. "I should have known," he commented, almost to himself.  
  
Shiro let out a curt 'humph' as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "As nice as I find reunions, I haven't the desire to sit through one," she said pointedly.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes yet again, muttering under his break something that sounded rather like 'women'.  
  
"Shall we simply cut to the chase and fight you now or shall I allow the both of you to dangle a while longer?" she asked, as though this was suddenly the highlight of her life.  
  
"Fight," Hiei simply replied, unsheathing his silvery blade and raising it into an offensive position in one quick flourish of the hand. His deep red eyes fixed themselves upon her face in concentration. The anticipation usually prior to the fights always thrilled him inwardly. He fought back a slight smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
With his usual speed, formerly challenged by none, he darted at the girl. His katana remained poised as it hurtled towards its target; the lean torso of the demon. So began the barrage of blows, which would only be perpetuated by Shiro's incessant dodging.  
  
~*~  
  
For hours it seemed the battle had raged on, one attacking, the other; evading. Both fighters, having displayed amazing endurance and stamina; were now locked in an all out stare-down to end all stare-downs. Exhausted and haggard Hiei stood, his chest rising and falling heavily with each labored breath. The tip of his katana now rested on the tile floor, which, due to the fight, was now chipped and severely damaged. The lid of one of his eyes slid down a bit, covering the glazed over surface dully reflecting  
  
Shiro's image.  
  
The pale demon stood a small ways from Hiei, clutching a stitch in her side. Her habitually sleek silver hair hung idly in her face, a few pieces plastered to her forehead by the sweat constantly pulsating from her body. A thin stream of blood trickled down her cheek, a drop condensing at her jaw and slowly, almost reluctantly, dropping to the white floor. A soft raspy sound in her pant could be heard; a relic from her newly punctured lung.  
  
"You've proven - to be a worthy - adversary - after all," she managed with an arduous wince. "Better than I would - have imagined."  
  
"I could almost say the same for you," Hiei remarked, a slightly deranged smile lighting his face; an almost triumphant one in fact. His cocky manner, previously hidden, now openly displayed itself, and with relish.  
  
Impervious to his characteristically arrogant mannerisms, Shiro held a stolid gaze. "Shall we - finish this?" she inquired, wiping several beads of sweat from her brow.  
  
With a resolute nod, he hoisted his katana into the air, a crimson smudge on the side. "Of course; to the death."  
  
Yoko Kurama, who had until this point, been a spectator, entered their ring of battle. His hand caught Hiei's wrist as he forced the katana down. "No more, you've done enough."  
  
With a perplexed blink, Hiei's eyes met with the aristocratic assassin before him. "What?"  
  
"I'll handle her, you find the others," he told him in a distinctly commanding undertone.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Right," he mumbled to the other boy, sheathing his scarlet stained katana and leaving.  
  
With the fiery koorime out of sight, Kurama's face softened as his human side regained control of his body. Slowly, vibrant red hair replaced the silver, green eyes glittered like shimmering orbs of light and he was now, almost sadly, tailless.  
  
Shiro turned her eyes upon him, studying him as a bird studies its prey. "Couldn't let - him finish me - could you?" she asked, spitting out a small bit of blood, aiming to hit him. However, he stepped to the side, avoiding it. "You're pathetic."  
  
"You seem bitter," the red head commented with a half smile.  
  
She narrowed her eyes to slits, shaking her head. "Well, what're - you w- waiting for? I thought - you said you'd - take care of me? F-finish me off."  
  
"It's true, I did tell Hiei that I'd take care of you," he remarked, stepping towards her. "And that is just what I shall do."  
  
He pulled a cloth from his pocket and began wiping the blood from her face, with an expression of kindness in his eyes, despite the hostility growing within her.  
  
With a deep, throaty growl, Shiro struck out at Kurama, knocking him backwards onto the once white floor.  
  
  
  
Late update again, woo, go me. I'm sorry about this one as well.  
  
On the flip side, a bit of angst in this one I think. ^-^ Had a bit of fun writing it, and I'm sure my English teacher would be proud *rolls eyes* I used stupid vocabulary words in it. Well aren't I spiffyspadoodle? XD  
  
Leave me some nice comments!!  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


	10. Chaper 10

Disclaimer: Have I EVER owned Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its wonderfully unpredictable characters? No, I don't think so. And I still don't! Never will; so get used to it. I don't own it.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
There was a swoosh of scarlet as the kind hearted redhead fell to the broken tile floor. With a loud cracking noise he landed, panting heavily as one hand clutched his rising and falling chest. The hoary haired girl looked down at him, an expression of utmost hatred evident in her amethyst eyes.  
  
"How dare you touch me?" she questioned, wiping her mouth with the backside of her hand. "What makes you think I WANT a pathetic creature like you to touch me? One who's afraid to fight a woman, or to let his friend finish her off; you're just a coward."  
  
Shuiichi used his elbows to hoist himself into a slightly reclined sitting position. "This - this isn't you, Shiro; not the real you."  
  
Her eyes narrowed further. "How do you know who or what I really am? You know nothing about me!"  
  
"It - it's true, I don't know much about you, but I know that inside of you, somewhere, there is a young girl, yearning to be free. She has a heart, and she has mine as well," the teenager explained, a faint blush sweeping across his cheeks, though, it was hardly recognizable against the smears of blood.  
  
A hearty laugh resounded through the room, soon after, followed by a wince from its creator. "You're more of a love-sick fool than I had thought!" she mocked, moving a piece of silver hair from her eyes. "Oh, 'and she has my heart', huh? What is it with you, Shuiichi? Don't you get it?! That so- called girl and I are two separate entities, sharing one body. Meaning, that just because SHE has your heart, and perhaps you possess hers, does not in any way mean that you hold mine."  
  
"I know," the boy replied calmly, as though hearing this hadn't impacted him in any way, shape or form. "But I also know that one or possibly both of you have feelings and emotions. You aren't just some shell used in order to fight!"  
  
Shiro placed a hand at her hip, the other going to her temple. "You know something, you're a Grade A moron. But fine, have it your way. Let's just say that the human side has feelings, and some for you as well, what's your point? I don't."  
  
"I never said you did," Shuiichi remarked, gingerly getting to his feet. "I was simply stating that she does, and I won't let them go to waste, just because you have nothing in your heart and are an unfeeling, soul-less creature. And if I have to destroy you in order to free your better side from tyranny, then it shall be done."  
  
The vibrant redhead reached into his hair, grasping a rose and holding it in front of him. "Rose whip!"  
  
His energy began manipulating itself within the rose, changing its shape into that of a long, thorn-encircled whip of a deep emerald colour. The caring smile had faded from Shuiichi's face, a stern, hardened look appearing in his bottle green eyes. With only a mere glance at his weapon, and no hesitation apparent in his manner, he took a step, advancing on his stubborn adversary.  
  
"We can end this peacefully," he said, his voice having a deadened ring to it. "Avoid all of this."  
  
"Why would I surrender after all of this? There's no way I'm giving up without a fight; I'd rather die first."  
  
The lively demoness raised her claws; poised to defend herself from the attacks she knew were inevitable. However, within her subconscious, another battle was being waged; one between this side, and the human side, but she shrugged it off, feeling Shuiichi to be much more of a threat than that foe.  
  
The battle began.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiro's body lay in a heap on the ground, blood spilling from many wounds, both new and old. Her eyes, now unfocused, strained themselves to follow Shuiichi's moves. Her body ached in so many ways; it was impossible to tell whether or not she was dying.  
  
She cried out in pain as the whip lashed at her bare flesh, cutting into it in the way a warm knife cut through butter. White-hot daggers; she could almost feel white-hot daggers slashing her skin! The pain was immense, much more than she had ever been forced to endure prior.  
  
Finally, her body could no longer endure the brutal thrashing and she let out an ear-splitting shriek.  
  
"STOP IT! PLEASE!" she screamed, using her hands in a feeble attempt to shield herself from the barrage of thorns. "PLEASE SHUIICHI!!"  
  
The boy paused; the whip still high in the air above his head. His eyes, glazed slightly, focused on the crying girl's face. "You want mercy now? After all of your boasting and your patronizing, you beg for me to take mercy on your pathetic being?"  
  
Shiro let out a muffled sob as an answer to his question. She cradled her right arm, biting her lower lip in pain. From her pale skin protruded a splintered bit of bone, blood gushing from the open fracture. "P-please. I - I'll d-do anything y-you w-want, but p-please, j-just let m-me l-l-live."  
  
For several, long moments Shuiichi watched her. He watched her cry and writhe in pain, embracing her injured arm tightly to her chest. And it was then, when his eyes met hers, for the first time he saw feeling; not the numbness and blankness he was so accustomed to. In that moment, he saw the human side of the girl, and watched as slowly, little by little, that same side took control.  
  
The hair lost its shimmering luster and became a more natural russet colour. Her eyes changed to match his, and her ears and tail vanished from sight. There, in the demon's place, was the girl.  
  
Tears welling up in his eyes, Shuiichi dropped his whip and quickly was at her side, holding her near to him. Slowly the tears rolled down his cheeks, falling onto her wan face, a few landing on her closed eyelids.  
  
The massive doors opened against as Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan entered the room.  
  
"Oh dear," Botan said instantly, dashing over to the two.  
  
"HEY!" the large oaf, Kuwabara shouted at Hiei. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS GOING TO BE A BIG FIGHT! NOT SOME CUDDLE FEST!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes, then closing them and crossing his arms in front of his chest. 'So what now Shuiichi?' he thought, as he leaned up against a chamber wall.  
  
  
  
Yes, it's a slight cliffhanger here. There's still another chapter to come (I think only one), which will be the conclusion to this particular fanfic. Is this what you expected?  
  
Be sure to review and I hope you enjoyed this (LATE) chapter of 'Kurama's First Love'.  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I haven't ever owned the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I think that will ever happen. I'm pretty much content with just writing fanfiction about them. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Thin rays of the sun's early morning light struggled to push their way through the blinds sheltering room 226 in the ICU ward of Tokyo Emergency Hospital; the select few that passed shining sparse light on the powder blue room. The walls were plain; they always were in hospitals it seemed - there were no pictures hanging on them, no elaborate border encircling the small space below the ceiling; the walls were just.. blue. Not that blue wasn't a lovely colour to paint a wall, mind you, but it didn't exactly make you want to get better in a hurry and venture off into the world again.  
  
And with the small, white, unbearably sanitary hospital bed sitting in the center, it's almost like being stranded in the middle of an ocean. With the effects of the pain killers, it practically felt as though you were riding the placid waves; your body slowly rising and falling with its lulling rhythm. But then again, that was probably just the morphine talking.  
  
The experience would be soothing, had it not been for the breathing tube so awkwardly residing in Shiro's throat. From her mouth the hideous hose protruded, traveling on down through the fissure between the bed and the cold steel nightstand, affixed to the respirator. That machine had proved itself irksome in the hours before, with its monotone droning and dreadfully robotic sounds. Why did it have to hum so loudly; so excruciatingly noisily that even the birds' incessant singing could not drown it out?  
  
As she gingerly extended her arm, probing her hand around for the button that would alert the nurses of her impending plight, her wan limb bumped something sitting atop that cold, emotionless steel nightstand. She didn't recognize its feeling at first; its smooth, waxy surface, occasionally giving way to a pointed mass. Her slightly clammy fingers ran along the object, eventually coming to grasp it and bring it into view.  
  
"A rose," she muttered, feeling the flower's delicate weight resting in her palm. "A single, red rose."  
  
From the stem bloomed an elegant array of burgundy pedals, each as frail as a sliver of damp paper, yet independent of one another's support. And from the stem of that blossom so lovely, hung a small square of embroidered paper, bearing a solitary word in handsome, flowing scrawl: Goodbye.  
  
~*~  
  
'I had to do it,' Shuiichi told himself silently, his heart thumping painfully against the aching walls of chest. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears; he could feel that dull throbbing sensation coursing through his body.  
  
Absentmindedly, he picked up a pen and began sketching the faint outline of a face in his biology notebook. The smooth, flowing blue pen lines intertwined gracefully, forming soft contours and delicate features. And there, centered in the paper, were the eyes; those entrancing, penetrating amethyst eyes.  
  
'It was the RIGHT thing,' he reasoned, expecting that simple, black and white explanation would help to dispel the uncomfortable sense of numbness residing deep within his breast. Though, no matter how many times he reminded himself that no one was at fault; and that there was no true reprehensible party who caused this to happen, he still did not manage to ease the pain.  
  
As the bell chimed through the school, resounding blandly in the dull brick corridors, the students began filing out of the rooms, merrily heading towards home. Watching as the other students dashed away, out through the small classroom door; a few shoving at one another to get out just seconds faster, Shuiichi gave a small sigh.  
  
"Ready Kurama?" asked Yusuke, his hands jammed into the deep pockets of his bottle green pants. "The bus won't wait up. Not even for you."  
  
The raven haired teen displayed his usual smile, waving his hand towards the open door. "So let's get a move on. Okay?"  
  
Kuwabara stood by Yusuke's side, his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. "Give him some time Urameshi, I mean, he DID just break up with his girlfriend..."  
  
"She wasn't my girlfriend," Shuiichi stated despondently. "She was just an unrequited love to which I would never have been able to lay claim to."  
  
Giving a bemused blink, the blue-clad boy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? So what does that mean in english?"  
  
"It means she didn't love him back, numbskull," the spirit detective interjected. "So now what? You back on the market?"  
  
A small smile flickered on Shuiichi's features. "Actually, I think I'll return to my first love."  
  
With those words, the vibrant red head got to his feet, departing from the desolate class room. His flowing hair trailed behind him, swinging slightly from side to side as he walked.  
  
"And just what's that, huh Kurama?" the carrot-coloured hair boy inquired, following.  
  
"Gardening, of course."  
  
~*~  
  
Appropriate ending, huh? ^-^  
  
Sadly, this is the last chapter of my fanfic "Kurama's First Love". ;~; I'd like to give thanks to everyone who's been following this little story of mine, and offering critiques to my ever-changing work. I hope you've all enjoyed reading my story and have nice comments on what you've seen. Have a nice day, and perhaps there will be more fanfiction to come in the near future. :D  
  
Kawaii Youko ^_~ 


End file.
